My Sporadic Romcom
by Ravenchaser
Summary: Please be advised that this took place after VN game Zoku Yukino Route End. NOW CRITICIZE ME!
1. Chapter 1

The Surprise

It was 8am in Chiba, Japan. when the bright sunlight came in and hit their eyes with pure energy.

Yukino & Hikigaya were in a deep sleep when Yukino suddenly awoke from her comfortable sleep. She lifted her head and began to scan the room for any sign of danger. As she looked down she saw her good friend Hikagaya still sleeping like a baby. She thought he looked cute with a smile on his baby face. With her index finger she gently poked his face to awaken him. Suddenly he awoke from his deep sleep from Yukino's poking. His eyes still half closed because of the bright sunlight.

Yukino & Hikigaya still waking up from their deep sleep they walked out to the living room to plan their day. Yukino began to think how nice it would be to get together with old friends and have lunch together. As she looked around for Hikigaya she saw him in the kitchen starting breakfast for both of them. Yukino approaches Hikigaya and said "I have a great idea. Let's have lunch with our friends and siblings?" Hikigaya responded " was that on our schedule? Maybe you looked at the schedule wrong Sweetbuns?" Yukino blushed and said "you never call me cute names, what has gotten into you?" Hikigaya just left the room without responding to the question.

After a minute Hikigaya yells from the living room "that sounds like a good idea, how about the new coffee shop called Jumino. They have good coffee, atmosphere and good air conditioning considering it is going to be 80 degrees this afternoon." As they approached Jumino coffee shop the outside heat was causing them to sweat.

After sitting down at a table Yukino & Hikigaya turned to each other and said this feels like a nice place to meet friends. Hikigaya was looking forward to talk about his new book titled "Hiki's" a book that revolves around his life and telling them that he had written the book under the pen name Wataru Watari a name he only shared with Yukino. Today is the day he plans on sharing with his friends the success of his new book.

After 20 minutes of waiting they saw their friends, Miura, Hayato, Totsuka, Tibe, Ebina, Haruno, Komachi, & Yui walk in the front door. It was good to see their familiar faces, as they checked out the new coffee shop. Yukino gave a quick wave at them as half the group split to get their coffee ordered while the other half looked for seats for the big reunion.

With a curious look on her face Miura asks Yukino & Hikigaya "why did you called us here for coffee?".

Yukino explained just simply "We are here to talk about good times." "Now now, Buns, I think it is time we share my happy news." Responds Hikigaya. "Today, my new book about my life is being released". Yukino responds " The Surprise is on you Hikigaya we are here for your surprise birthday party."


	2. B-Day Party Part I

Birthday Party Part I Hiki's Perspective I was surprised to say the least. I had completely forgotten it was August 8th, my birthday. Time sure did fly by, it seemed like it was the 4th of July last week. I began to wonder what my friend have planned for my birthday when all of a sudden everyone began to sing to me in sync.  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Hiki!" As I looked around the Caf , everyone was looking at us puzzled because of our singing. Everyone was in sync.  
Hayato began to walk over to us and told us that someone special was on the phone.  
I felt myself drifting off to sleep and but instead I was waking up fro vu dream. When I raised my head I noticed Yukino wasn't laying next to me, instead I found a note on my shoulder, I reacted instantly, I pinch my skin wondering was a this a dream. I wasn't dreaming, this is reality. I began to wonder what I done last night. I read the note that was very well devise. As I read the note out loud thinking it was some sort of joke. "Dear Hikigaya, I would like to have our friends over this morning at 10am for a special day today. -Yukino"  
I started to wonder if it is okay for me to do something today. It was already 9 am as I realized that I had spent so much time wondering if I had been dreaming. It was so real that I couldn't tell if it was real or fake.  
9:10 AM: I began to take a shower and get a nice change a clothes, I couldn't choose between a white or black suit. I chose the black suit as it felt like a very special day. My choose in a tie, I decided to go with a conservative plain color instead of the random tie color.  
As I was walking to my car with my keys in my right hand I noticed my watch on my left wrist read 9:28 am., I knew I might be late but I hope that my friends, wife, & family would forgive me on this very special day.  
As I drove around looking for a building with a church chapel beside it I knew something was up. Walking up the stairs I opened the door and saw darkness UNTIL... lights were turned on and everyone said in sync 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIKI!" I was so surprised that the dream I had this morning lead to this moment in time. Upon glancing at the clock on the wall I noticed it was 9:55 AM, I had arrived 5 minutes early. There were gifts, food and the room was embellished with decorations. I was so happy that I started grin. Yukino came up to me "I am sorry that I wrote a note saying to come here and wasn't there with you, Hiki" as Yukino said

I questions and wonder to respond to her "its alright, Yuki, I am so happy for this moment that I even didn't check the date and realize that I forgot all about my birthday."  
Everyone that Hiki had helped back in high school was all here with him.  
Hiki began to wonder if this path is right or wrong but it denied those thoughts that weren't genuine.  
Everyone Celebrated Hiki's B-day, and as time flies, it was 12 AM. Everyone headed out to a restaurant called 'Senbazuru', I looked this restaurant as if I never heard of it, I checked the internet. I read the reviews that was on, I also heard it was opened just opened here yesterday...Coincidence? I think not. We all drove in seperate cars and met up.  
Thankfully Yukino was a VIP in Japan, She had our spots reserved. It was a disaster as it was filled with people around the world giving out reviews. There was also some internet celebraters that I heard were coming today to Japan that they heard about.  
Thankfully there weren't here or it would be even more crowded than usually.  
The waiter asked "How many people are with you today my friend?"  
Tsk...Calling us 'Friends from the start eh? I was about to answer but I was too late, as Yukino Responds with "Lets see here...I am surely there would be about 15 people here?"  
The attentant was crossing off her papers to check and see if we had seats, Thankfully we had, It was on the Second floor of the restaurant.  
"So what brings 15 people here today?" as the Attentant was walking in front of us to lead us to our seats.  
"It is a special day for my husband" Answered Yukino We Were all seated down, The waiters were asking us what we would like to drink.  
We gathered up. "so we can all agree that we should just get Dr.P?" asked Hayato. Everyone nodded their heads in sync."  
The waiter that asked us was writing down on his notes and saying "so 15 Dr.P Correct?"  
The waiter then began to go downstairs to get our drinks.

To Be Continued


End file.
